


A Cause

by SeriousMelAM



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMelAM/pseuds/SeriousMelAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi meditates on life and loyalty and a future of choices.</p>
<p>Very short, more a mood piece than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cause

Can a man be anything more than the flesh and bone that was born to die? In a world of monsters can a life be more than preparation for the pyre?

To so many, even some of my comrades in arms, going beyond the wall is suicide. We tempt fate each time we venture forth. Some even join up for an easy way out. Suppressing my disgust for them is hard. They of of the dead eyes and the laughs which break a little too hysterical. I have lived beside them. I have rode out with them. I have watched them die. And I have done my best to assure that they don’t take anyone else with them in their often reckless race toward annihilation.

_I_  have never had a death wish. True, my aims were once purely selfish, live to survive, take what I want, what I need. But now...now I have a purpose. There is a voice I obey. There is a leader whom I follow.

With numbers so small every human death is a blow to us all. Losses that could be avoided should sting us all. _I_ feel every one, and I think that he does as well. Though he makes gambits he knows the cost. He keeps an account. I can see the totals in the stiff line of his spine, in the steel of his eye. And when the balance is a single human life against the fragile future of humanity; all of the strife and love and every word to ever be spoken...it’s hard to imagine a life which could ever outweigh it all.

Even my own. And I imagine that if the balance was my own life against a Titan free future, and he gave the order, that I would make the trip between the teeth without quarrel.

 


End file.
